


Lunchtime Admissions

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Ellen and Patrick have some things to admit.





	Lunchtime Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy, its characters, or Patrick Dempsey and Ellen Pompeo.  
-I try not to write RPF for pairings that aren't actually together, but the chemistry between them is undeniable and I couldn't resist. I fully acknowledge that they are both happily married with their own families. This is a work of fiction. Ellen and Patrick are not with Chris and Jill in this story.  
-All mistakes are mine.  
-Comments, reviews, and kudos welcome.

Patrick took a bite of his fruit. He twirled his fork in the air, looking thoughtful.

“What are you thinking about?” Ellen asked from across the tiny table.

“Just the dream I had last night.”

Curious, Ellen pushed him further. “And what happened in the dream?”

Patrick sighed, debating whether or not to tell her. It was still fairly early in their relationship. Finally, he smiled and leaned forward, motioning for her to do the same. His lips brushed her ear. “We had sex. LOTS of sex,” he whispered. Ellen’s eyes widened as she sat back in her chair.

Patrick returned to his seat as well. He locked eyes with Ellen, trying to figure out how she felt about his admission. “Now, what are YOU thinking?”

“I-I can’t tell you what I’m thinking right now,” she stammered, her cheeks turning red.

“Do you want to make my dreams come true?” he inquired flirtatiously.

"Yes,” Ellen admitted quietly.

Patrick nodded in satisfaction. “Meet me in my trailer after filming tonight.”


End file.
